


Attention Seeking

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt:ButterflySnake kisses against the other’s cheeks.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Attention Seeking

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

Crowley was bored. Completely, utterly, totally  _ bored _ . He thought that finally getting out from under Beelzebub’s thumb would be liberating, that he would finally be able to do what he wanted. And it had been that way at first. He had revelled in his new freedom, enjoyed simply lounging around his flat or the shop, being able to watch TV or listen to the radio without worrying about being contacted at an inopportune moment, not having to suddenly leave the city or the country for an indeterminate amount of time. But now a month had passed and Crowley was bored of doing nothing. He’d hoped that he could convince Aziraphale to help alleviate his boredom, but so far he hadn’t had any luck. Apparently some thought-to-be-lost illuminated manuscript of Beowulf with an additional five stanzas had turned up in the estate sale of some wealthy recluse and Aziraphale had pulled a few strings (the human way,  _ not _ with miracles) and managed to procure it. His endless reserves of funds had certainly helped. But of course Aziraphale being Aziraphale, he couldn’t simply find the additional stanzas and read them, he had to make his way through the entire manuscript, examining every detail of every illumination and illustration.

It had been some time since he had shifted forms so it took a little more concentration than he remembered it taking but soon he had returned to his original demonic form. His black scales weren’t as shiny as usual and Crowley felt that indescribable itch that indicated he was overdue for a shed. But he had more important things to focus on. The wooden floor of the bookshop felt nice against his scutes and he wound his way over to Aziraphale’s desk. It was warm there, a combination of the reading lamp and the angel’s natural ethereal temperature. Crowley reared up, using the desk chair to help himself get up to the level of Aziraphale’s shoulders. Crowley’s tongue flickered out to taste the air, pulling in the scent of ozone and aftershave that surrounded the angel. It was intoxicating enough in his human form but the scent was heightened this way and Crowley leaned closer and flicked his tongue out again, brushing against Aziraphale’s cheek. 

“Not now, my dear.”

How interesting. No amount of dramatic sighing had managed to draw Aziraphale’s attention, but this had. He flicked out his tongue more deliberately, the forked tip pressing against soft angel skin. Then he did it again. And again lower. The angel shivered slightly as Crowley hit the most ticklish spot just below his ear.

“Crowley,” he protested, the giggle in his voice betraying the attempt at being serious.

But Crowley was having too much fun now and he draped himself across Aziraphale’s shoulders so that he could reach the other side, tickling at Aziraphale’s cheek and chin again and again. 

“Alright, alright!” Aziraphale conceded finally, dissolving into laughter, “Have I been ignoring you, my darling?”

Crowley hissed in agreement, bumping Aziraphale’s cheek with the tip of his nose.

“I suppose I’ve had enough epic poetry for one day.” Aziraphale turned and placed a feather-light kiss on the top of Crowley’s scaly head, “Come. Let’s go for a picnic in the park.” 

  
  



End file.
